Darkness
by mintyfresh69
Summary: Steel Angel Kurumi songfic to Disturbed's 'Darkness.' Kurumi tries to help Saki through a battle with her heart.


alas, another songfic, this one being Darkness by Disturbed. I haven't actually heard this song so don't sue me if i got some of the lyrics wrong, kk. And my disclaimer is... i don't own Steel Angel Kurumi, or teh band or teh song. okie dokie. su! r&r please. teh button is your friend...

oh yea, i did the spacing differently for a reason only know to bob. tell me if it's not good ok?

****

**Darkness**

Saki woke to being kissed on the nose by her eccentric and obnoxious lover. Yep, that was her Kurumi. Always happy. But lately, Saki had felt herself becoming detached and isolated. One might call it depression. But that wasn't it. She was happy enough alright, sometimes too happy; she was just detached. Sometimes she swore she could feel her soul darkening. Thenshe'd think of Kurumi and it'd all go away. But now, even though the pink-haired angel was right here, Saki still felt shut off. She didn't understand.  
"Saki?" Kurumi's voice broke the silence. "Saki, what's wrong?"  
The brunette turned her head as if she hadn't heard.  
  
_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken_  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
'No.'  
"Yes. Just fine."  
'No I'm not.'  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
'I'm dying.'  
She felt someone sit down beside her. Lifting her head, she saw a blur of pink, red and white. As her vision focused she saw Kurumi looking at her, concern etched in her face.  
"The doctor says you'll be ok. You will be, won't you?" A tear.  
'No.' She smiled. "Of course."  
  
_Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
_  
"Feeling better today?"  
'Help me.' Nodding, she replied "Much, thanks to you."  
Kurumi giggled and hugged Saki lovingly. "Oh! Karinka's coming to visit. She heard about what happened." The brunette was a little surprised at this news, but welcomed it. It'd be nice to see a friendly face. Still, she couldn't help wondering if the blonde angel was still the brat she used to be. She didn't say this, but as if Kurumi could read her mind: "Don't worry, she's really changed."  
'That's what you said last time, hun.' "I'm sure she has."  
  
_Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own  
_  
'I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to her.' There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she called.  
"Karinka" came the reply from outside.  
She stood slowly, wondering whether or not she should wake Kurumi. Her question was soon thrown aside when she opened the door and found herself in Karinka's arms. The blonde was unusually hyper today. Maybe she really had changed. Her squeal of joy at seeing Saki at full health woke the sleeping girl inside the house, who the angel had thrown her arms around as soon as she saw her. Saki suddenly felt a pain in her heart. So much for full health. Clutching her chest, she doubled over and sank to the floor. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Kurumi rushing to catch her and a glimpse of both angels' faces.  
  
_Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
_  
She knew she was unconscious, and she couldn't wake up. She didn't know what day it was or where she was; all she knew was her girlfriend's distant voice speaking to her. But how was she sure it wasn't a dream?  
"It's been almost a week now, and you're still asleep. I wonder what you dream about?"  
'You.'  
"They say if you talk to comatose patients they can hear you and they might wake up. So I'm talking to you in hopes that you'll come back to me soon." She was crying. Saki felt Kurumi's hand on hers and warm lips against her own. "I love you."  
She struggled to open her eyes, be it even just a little. She was wking up; she waited for her vision to clear, but it didn't. Tightening her hand an Kurumi's, she muttered "I can't see!"  
"Saki!" the pink-haired angel cried.  
Saki smiled, turning her face in the general direction of the girl's vioce. "I love you more than anything. You should know... it's the demon. Help me." She found it harder to breath and nearly lapsed back into her coma.  
  
_Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll let the  
Darkness cover me  
_  
"I won't let you! I'd rather die than lose you..." She shook her head furiously, as if it would do some sort of good to give herself a concussion. "I'll give you my heart."  
"No, you can't."  
"It's mine to give."  
'I can't let you kill yourself for me. I can fight it, just like you did. I won't be without you.' "No."  
"W-what?"  
"They can get me a new heart."  
"But you wouldn't be the same."  
"Trust me, please. Believe... in me." She was going and they both knew it.  
  
_Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breath again  
On my own  
_  
It'd been three months and no matter how much Kurumi pleaded, they still hadn't gotten Saki a new heart. Yet she still waited, believing in the only one who'd ever truly loved her. One evening, she sat by the ocen watching the sunset sink behind the horizon.  
  
"Kurumi."  
  
She spun at the familiar voice to see, bathed in the soft golden light, Saki. Her Saki.


End file.
